True Colors
by Ecto-1
Summary: This is a redo of my fic "True Colors' After accidentally killing a suspect, Kitt becomes depressed. Will Karr be able to help bring Kitt's 'true colors' back?


This is my first fanfic so please be nice. This songfic was inspired by the movie 'Trolls'. I do not own 'Trolls', 'Knight Rider' or the song 'True Colors'. Any flames sent will be used to melt the snow off of my car. Also I am borrowing the dragons Kitt and Karr from Camaroqueen9285 and had asked her permission.

It was a stormy Autumn evening. Just a few hours ago, Michael, Kitt and Karr went on an assignment handed to them by Devon. All they had to do was find and apprehend a murderer, who was armed and dangerous. The three formed a flawless plan. Michael and Kitt would flush the man out and Karr would knock him out with a tranq dart. The plan worked... almost. Michael and Kitt did their job and as Karr was waiting for his turn, the man ran for a getaway car. Michael and the Trans-Ams took off after him, Kitt going after the car while Karr went in a different direction. Kitt, being so focused on capturing the man, didn't see that the fleeing car stopped. The man stepped out of the car and took aim at the black Trans-Am heading for him.

There was the sound of a screeching car, a scream and a horrific sound of a crash. Karr rounded the corner and gasped at the aftermath. The man was pinned between Kitt's nose and his own car. Kitt flew backwards and the man's body fell to the pavement, lifeless. Michael got out of Kitt and quickly tried to find a pulse. Finding none, he looked at his partner and sadly shook his head. Shocked and repulsed at what he had done, Kitt fled. Karr and Michael called for him, Karr even tried to patch himself into Kitt, but Kitt didn't acknowledge him.

When Kitt was far enough away from the scene, he thought about his dragon form. A few seconds later, when he changed, he quickly flew off towards the Knight Estates. When he landed, he went towards the barn that was built to accomadate his and Karr's dragon forms. He laid down and wrapped his wings and tail around himself and cried. Kitt was so lost in his emotions that he never sensed Karr behind him until a gentle taloned hand laid on his shoulder. Karr whispered, "Kitt..." Asking his brother if he was alright would be very stupid. Kitt was very far from alright. Karr was about to say something again until Kitt looked up. It scared Karr to see the vibrant, sweet and gentle AI so frightened. Taking a breath, Kitt said, "I tried to stop. I really tried, Karr. I don't know what happened. He aimed his gun at me, even though I know the bullet won't hurt me, I slammed on my brakes on instinct. And I...I...Oh my God, Karr. I killed someone! I didn't mean to! I tried to stop, I really did!"

Karr gently nuzzled Kitt as the younger dragon cried. After a few minutes, Kitt asked, "What are they going to do to me, Karr? Are they going to kill me as well?" Karr growled softly. "No, Kitt. They won't touch you."

"But I took a human life!"

"Kitt, that...he wasn't even human. He killed at least 30 people for his own sick and twisted pleasure."

Kitt then got up and walked out of the barn. Just then, Michael, Devon and Bonnie tried to talk to Kitt but everyone failed. Kitt wouldn't listen. He was gonna take off for a flight but decided against it due to the storm that was coming in. He then laid down and curled into a ball and cried again. As the humans were walking towards the building, Michael walked back towards the barn. "Did you try talking to him?" Karr nodded, "Yes. But I think something went wrong. You did say that Kitt slammed on his brakes, correct?"

"Yeah. I even added some pressure myself but it felt like there was nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean, Michael?"

"Like, there was no pressure. The pedal went to the floor and I didn't feel anything. Then Kitt slammed into the other car and that was it."

"Hmm." Then a thought occured to Karr. "Michael, didn't Kitt get a check-up before we left?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just a hunch. I'm going to try to talk to Kitt again but I would prefer to be alone with him. Less stress."

"I understand. Good luck, Karr."

"Thank you, Michael."

But Karr's idea went up in smoke. Kitt tucked his head under a wing, a signal that he didn't want to talk. Feeling a bit defeated, Karr walked back to the barn and thought of what he could do for his young brother. He thought for about an hour before he looked out and saw that Kitt hadn't moved at all. He never liked seeing Kitt sad or depressed. Karr went over some ideas in his mind as to how to handle the fragile dragon. Then an idea struck him.

'They do say that if words aren't enough, sing. Although, I won't sing for anyone, Kitt's a special exception.'

Thinking about all of the times Kitt had comforted his him, Karr knew he needed to do this. Karr changed into his Trans-Am form, searched through tons of songs and came upon one that might seem to work. All he needed to do was learn the words and hopefully bring Kitt out of his depression. Then he changed back into his dragon form and walked out into the storm.

Meanwhile, inside the Estates, Michael, Devon and Bonnie were trying to figure out how to help Kitt but all of their ideas were shot down. Michael happened to look out the window and saw a dragon walking away from the building. Michael then turned towards Devon and Bonnie, who were bickering, and quickly shushed them. "I say, did you just shush us?" Devon asked. Without an answer, Michael pointed out the window and replied, "Looks like Karr's gonna try again." Bonnie directed her gaze towards where Karr was last, "I hope he knows what to do." Michael smiled, "He does. We all know he'll do anything for Kitt. By the way, Devon, I need to speak to you."

"Of course, Michael."

Meanwhile, Kitt was staring at everything yet he saw nothing. Karr was approching as slowly as he could, his heart aching as he felt the tension, fear, self-loathing radiating off of his brother. It killed him to have Kitt hurting so much, he was willing to do anything to get his light back. Karr took a deep breath:

" _ **You with the sad eyes**_."

Kitt finally looked up, only to feel disappointed in himself, and looked back down. Then Michael, Devon and Bonnie quietly walked up behind Karr, trying not to make too much noise.

" _ **Don't be discouraged**_."

Karr walked closer to Kitt, knelt down as he reached over and grasped Kitt's chin to turn his head gently to look at him. Letting go, Karr felt his heart break at the look Kitt gave him.

" _ **Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage in a world full of people. You can lose sight of it all. Darkness inside you can make you feel so small**_."

Karr then opened his arms to invite Kitt for a hug. But to his surprise, Kitt turned down the inviting embrace.

Karr dropped his arms and tried to figure out what else he could do. Then he heard a noise. He turned his head and saw that it was the 3 humans. Sighing softly, the dark dragon made a gesture as if to say "Stay there." It was then he realized that he wasn't going to lose Kitt like this. Taking Kitt's smaller taloned hands in his, Karr brought them both to their feet.

" _ **Show me a smile then**_."

Kitt turned from Karr a little bit, taking his taloned hand away but leaving the other in Karr's gentle grasp. Karr then brought his other taloned hand and placed it on top of Kitt's and patted it.

" _ **Don't be unhappy. Can't remember when**_."

Kitt then took his taloned hand away and walked a bit from Karr. Karr wasn't going to stop. He knew Kitt needed him and he wasn't going to give up on him. Ever.

" _ **I saw you laughing. This world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up 'cause I will always be there**_."

Karr looks at Kitt as the guilt of what had happened earlier started to melt away as Karr sang:

" _ **I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you.**_ "

Kitt gasped at what Karr had said as he turned around and gave Karr a small smile. Karr held out a taloned hand as an invitation to Kitt to sing with him.

" _ **So don't be afraid.**_ " Kitt held up his taloned hand as Karr pressed his against it as they both sang:

" _ **To let them show. Your true colors. True colors are beautiful**_."

Karr then had an idea. He flapped his wings a few times and smiled at Kitt. The young dragon smiled back as he mimicked Karr and they both flew into the air and started dancing around each other.

" _ **I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors. True colors. Are beautiful. Like a rainbow**_."

After the sky dance, both dragons landed. Kitt looking so much better and Karr smiling. The yound dragon looked at Karr and said, "Thank you, Karr."

"You're very welcome, Kitt. You know that I would do anything for you, right?" Smiling, Kitt nodded.

Looking at Michael, Karr asked, "Is there a reason all of you are here?"

Michael nodded and said, "There is actually. We found out what happened. For reasons unknown, even to us, one of the mechanics didn't connect Kitt's brakelines correctly. That's why Kitt couldn't stop."

"Because of that one mechanic I took a life, though."

Looking at Devon, Kitt's head bowed down. Devon walked up to Kitt and placed a hand on the dragon's nose. "Kitt. You're not at fault. The mechanic failed to make sure you were taken care of. It wasn't your fault."

"But Devon, I..."

There was a sigh and everyone looked at the older dragon. Karr reached out for Kitt and brought him close and hugged him. Kitt relaxed against his brother. Karr waited a few moments and said, "Kitt, I'm not trying to make you upset or anything, but please hear me out. That man killed alot of people as well as children. He didn't care for human life. He would've killed more. Sometimes human justice doesn't come through, especially for victims." Hearing his brother's breath hitch, Karr pulled away a bit and gently turned Kitt's head towards him so he could look into his sky blue eyes. "He had no heart, no soul. I know I was heading down that path but someone helped me by showing me the right path to take."

Kitt was surprised as he asked, "Who?"

Karr gave him a small smirk and replied. "You."

"Me?"

"Mmhmm. You gave me a second chance. That's why I'm here, with you by my side as my brother and best friend, you're my light. If you ever left, I don't know what I would do."

Kitt smiled as Karr nuzzled his nose. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you either, Karr. Thank you again for making me feel better. I love you."

Karr hugged his young brother close as he said, "I love you so much too, Kitt."

Michael walked over to Bonnie and asked, "So Bon, did you get that?"

Bonnie smiled as she held up her phone, "Got it all."

Both dragons looked towards the female mechanic, both with surprised looks on their faces as they raced off after her to try and get the video of them dancing and singing to each other.

Devon and Michael laughed as they watched the black dragons chase Bonnie around the yard, both knowing that the brothers would never let the other fall and if they did, they were always there to catch each other.

Please leave a review, remember please be nice. Flames are not allowed. Thank you.


End file.
